The Nightmare
by Faris Shika Nara
Summary: Membunuh adalah pekerjaanku, menyiksa adalah hobiku. Jika diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai musuh dan kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya, Kalian bisa membayarku untuk membunuh semua musuhmu. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Karena itulah aku dijuluki "The nightmare"./Warn Inside... mine To RnR?


**The Nightmare**

**All Character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story Faris Shika Nara **

**Warning : Au, Typo, Ooc, Dll.**

**Main pairing : Naruto X Hinata **

**Genre : Action, Crime, Suspense.**

**Perhatian, konten berisi materi dewasa, kebijakan para pembaca sangat dianjurkan.**

**Prologue**

Di ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya lampu neon yang redup, sebuah tongkat bisbol mengayun dengan kencang.

**Bam**

"Arrrrgghhh.."

Teriakan sakit menggema dengan keras memenuhi salah satu ruangan gedung yang tak terpakai disebuah kota. Suaranya melengking memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, yang kemudian diikuti keluarnya cairan kental berwarna kemerahan dari mulut tersebut.

"Ghh..hah.."

Tangan kanannya terangkat menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Dengan tertatih kedua tangannya memegang lantai mencoba bangkit berdiri.

**Bam**

"Arrrghh"

Belum sempat bangkit, punggungnya sudah kembali dihantam menggunakan pemukul bisbol, membuat badannya kembali menghantam lantai kotor yang sudah bercampur dengan darahnya yang tercecer.

"Arrgghh...Si-sialan k-kau," Umpatnya kesakitan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, kau menyukainya?"

Si pelaku berdiri disampingnya tersenyum bengis kemudian membuang tongkat yang ada ditangan-nya.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" Lanjutnya kemudian tertawa beringas.

"Guh-ugh!"

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, dia merangkak mendekati sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah tangannya berhasil menggapai gagang pintu, dia langsung saja membukanya kemudian melompat masuk dan segera mengunci pintu tersebut dari dalam.

"Gah..uhuk-uhuk!"

Setelah berhasil masuk, tubuhnya yang gemetar langsung saja terhempas jatuh diatas lantai dengan posisi terbaring terlentang.

"Bersembunyi di situ, tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan nyawamu dariku," Ujar si pelaku dari luar.

Dia hanya bisa diam, beberapa tulang rusuknya sudah patah akibat pukulan keras yang ia terima tadi. Ditambah dengan terhempasnya ia ke lantai, mungkin kini tulang rusuk dan punggungnya sudah remuk dan hancur.

Dia hanya terbaring dengan kedua bola matanya yang menyala, karna kini yang bisa digerakkan-nya hanyalah kedua bola matanya.

Perasaan dingin dengan cepat langsung menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sudah tidak ada rasa sakit lagi yang ia rasakan. Kini yang dirasakannya hanyalah rasa dingin dan takut, takut akan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya.

Si pelaku mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada sebuah sekop yang tersandar di dinding. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan mendekat kemudian mengambil sekop tersebut.

"Apa kau berniat mengajakku main petak umpet, ha?"

Ia kembali berjalan setelah sebuah sekop sudah ada pada tangannya. Ia tertawa pelan bak seorang iblis, lalu kembali berjalan mendekat.

Kaki kanannya terangkat kemudian mengayun.

**Braakkk**

Dengan sekali tendangan, pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itupun terbuka.

"Disitu kau rupanya!"

Ia berdiri sembari membawa sebuah sekop dikedua tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang bak seorang psikopat. Sinar lampu berwarna jingga menjadi background bagi dirinya, sebagian wajahnya diterpa sinar rembulan, membuatnya tampak terlihat seperti sang malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Ia berjalan kemudian berjongkok menggagahi tubuh yang terkulai lemas diatas lantai.

"Apa, kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu?" Ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan telinganya.

"..."

**Plakk!**

Sebuah tamparan pelan diterimanya, yang kemudian membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Ucapnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Sekop yang ada ditangan kanannya ia angkat keatas, dengan sekuat tenaga, sekop dengan ujung tumpul itu didaratkan-nya tepat di leher, menembus kulit ari dan daging. Darah segar pun muncrat keluar mengenai wajahnya. Mengetahui bahwa sekopnya masih nyangkut pada tulang leher, ia lalu berdiri kemudian langsung menginjak sekop tersebut mengunakan kaki kanan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kepala itupun putus terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan kemudian darah pun keluar menggenangi lantai.

Melihat pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ia kemudian mengambil kepala tersebut dan dimasukkannya kedalam sebuah kardus yang sebelumnya ia telah persiapkan.

Ia berjalan keluar sembari mengelap wajahnya yang penuh darah menggunakan baju yang semulanya ia pakai, setelah selesai baju itupun dibuangnya ketempat sampah.

Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil sebuah ponsel lipat, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kardus yang berisi kepala yang tadi dipotongnya. Jemari tangannya kemudian memencet beberapa tombol pada keypad ponselnya, lalu membuat sebuah panggilan.

_"Pesananmu sudah siap, aku akan mengirimkannya padamu besok pagi," _Ucapnya sembari menuruni tangga darurat sebuah gedung yang akan ditinggalkannya.

_"Ternyata rumor itu benar, kau memang malaikat pencabut nyawa!"_

_"Bagaimana dengan uangku?"_

_"Kapanpun kau mau"_

_"Taruh saja uangnya dibawah patung kuda yang berada di taman kota, kuharap kau menepatinya, jika tidak..kepalamu yang akan jadi berikutnya!" _Ucapnya lalu menutup panggilannya. Ponsel yang baru saja ia pakai itupun langsung dibuangnya ke sebuah lubang ventilasi pembuangan air.

Membunuh adalah pekerjaanku, menyiksa adalah hobiku. Jika diantara kalian ada yang mempunyai musuh dan kalian tidak bisa membunuhnya, Kalian bisa membayarku untuk membunuh semua musuhmu. Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang dimana kalian harus mencariku, karna jika kalian memang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan datang padamu. Karena aku ada dimana-mana, aku berada di sekelilingmu.

Siapa dirimu, apakah kau mempunyai nama julukan atau sebagainya?

Tentu saja aku mempunyai nama,aku mempunyai banyak nama, orang-orang memanggilku pembunuh, malaikat maut dan masih banyak lagi, masih banyak nama-nama yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Tapi jika kalian tidak keberatan, kalian bisa menjuluki diriku "The Nightmare"

Tbc...

Terima kasih Tuhan, karna Engkau telah mengembalikan semangat menulis hambamu ini.

Bukannya datang membawa lanjutan fict yang sudah lapuk, saya malah datang membawa fict baru. Oleh karna itu, maafkanlah hamba. nangis sambil lari. Hamba masih belum mendapatkan pencerahan untuk melanjutkan fict yang lainnya. Lebayy...

Oke, bagaimana dengan fict diatas, apakah anda tertarik untuk mengetahui seperti apa cerita selanjutnya?

Mine to Review?

_Faris Shika Nara _


End file.
